


Memories of aqua and jade

by PrincessAussy



Category: Free!
Genre: I need to take out my makoharu heart, M/M, Really cute I promise, but I have way too little time :(, please give them a chance, so a lot of short stories will do, these are going to be short but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAussy/pseuds/PrincessAussy
Summary: Makoto liked to brag about, at least inside, how many things he knew about Haru, nobody could beat him on that field.





	1. Golden Fish

**Author's Note:**

> These will be a series of drabbles... I don't know how many, of Makoto and Haru in random order on different stages of their lives so... Some of them will be fluff, other sad, I will even write nsfw maybe but I'm not sure yet, if that happens I will put the warning so don't worry ok? I also take recommendations on plots, if you want me to write something, just hit me up with a comment!
> 
> I love these babies so much please make them marry already.
> 
> Sorry for my poor english I'm giving my best.

There was a lot of facts that Makoto knew about Haru just for the simple reason of the time he has spent with him. A life time, quite literally. 

He liked to brag about, at least inside, how many things he knew about him, nobody could beat him on that field.

Like that time, when they were about 8 years old, on a summer festival:

Neither of both have been a fan of wearing yukata, mostly Haru: he felt like he couldn’t walk properly and also gave him a lot of heat, that didn’t make him felt free at all, and all the stuff that seem to restrict him somehow always were a big “no” for the blue eyed boy. Makoto on the other hand wasn’t that much better but… He liked the flower pattern on his clothes, normally that would seem rather “girlish”, but when Haru saw it earlier, before he even put it on him, said something along the lines of “that is really cute Makoto, it will suit you” and that made it up for him so hard, that he almost felt like this yukata was now his favorite piece of clothing.

Haru always had that effect on him.

Makoto was really struggling to get a golden fish… Apparently, the net he was using was too weak… Or maybe he was putting too much force on it. Haru saw this and as soon as he could he bow down on his knees, using his own money to pay for a new net… And, with a small hand gesture, he picked up exactly the fish that Makoto wanted.

“Whoa! That was so effortless! So cool Haru-chan!”

“It’s not like that… Here” He was given the small fish on a cute round bag, almost its size “Name it properly, and don’t forget to fed him”

“I-I will! Hehe, I think it would be only fair if I call him Haru” The black haired boy’s cheeks lighten a little on a warm pink color, he didn’t seem to be mad about it “He’s going to sleep next to me!”

“If that’s what you want…” He didn’t say anything else and started walking on a rather faster pace than before, Makoto could only scream his name to make him go slower but… 

He knew Haru was just like that: he always took shame of the cute things he did for others, never putting the importance it really had on them. He just loved to give and make everyone around him happy without even noticing it, he was really the best… Makoto was so happy to be around him! 

That night he held his hand on their way back home and Haru, as always, didn’t reject it. Even with their moms talking peacefully behind them. Makoto now owned a cute, little round blue fishbowl and the memory that Haru was always the kindest soul he had ever met.


	2. Dolphin's kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni is tiring but I'm coping with it writing fluff

Makoto recently celebrated his 5th birthday, and Haruka said he had a present for him, needless to say, that made the younger, smaller boy jump with joy until he saw his friend on the bench of the small park. Both of their mothers were talking to each other on the distance, they wanted to give them space, but curiously watched over them from time to time.

There wasn’t time to be wasted so as soon as Makoto ran to him, Haruka made space on the bench “So, are you ready?”

“Yes! I mean… Hello Haru-chan!” the soft giggle coming out of his friend mouth was enough to make Haruka smile in return “There’s still cake at home! Will you come over?”

“Of course, but…” Makoto didn’t notice that his friend had both hands behind his back, he tried to spy, but Haruka was faster and showed him before he could reach him “It’s a popsicle… You like ice cream, right? But look, with this popsicle…” Not ending his explanation, he took the item with both hands, breaking it… And now there where two popsicles! Makoto had never seen something like this before.

“It’s magic! Are you a magician now, Haru-chan?” the black haired boy denied only with his head, making the green eyes of his buddy bright even more, he was so happy, he could never get bored with Haru around “I love my present!”

“I’m glad” He truly was, and then, they both started eating their halves of the dessert, bouncing their little legs on the air. Some minutes had passed and both of them completely finished it, even if their hands got a little messy, it was okay, their shirts were good enough of a napkin anyway. They keep on talking a little more before they decided to go on and play on the swings but, before that, Haru took Makoto’s face with both of his hands, making him really surprised.

“Haru...chan?”

“Sorry, I almost forgot” Then, Haru bowed to his partner’s height, touching both their noses from side to side on a soft caress. Makoto blinked… His heart started racing while his cheeks got redder and redder. He didn’t know what was happening but it felt as good as when his mom kissed him on the forehead before bed time.

“W-What was that…?”

“That’s a dolphin’s kiss” He replied as if this was the most common thing in the world “It’s how dolphins show they care… And I care about you a lot” this sounded like an answer he has put a lot of thought on, Makoto felt so happy… but so unable to talk at the same time “If you didn’t like it I will not do it again…”

“I liked it! I liked it!” He replied energetically, with the biggest smile he could “Show me how much you care whenever you want”

“Okay” Both ended up running to the playground as if nothing did really happened, but they knew they were going to use them every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haruka is watching a lot of documentaries about animals at the moment, almost every kid goes through that.


	3. Chocolate cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking mackerel is great, but making the bae happy is the greatest.

“This is my first time doing something like this so… don’t expect too much”

“What are you talking about? It smells delicious!”

“Maybe… But we don’t know about the flavor yet”

Haruka was watching at the recipe with all of his concentration: He was very conscious about Makoto’s liking for sweets, so he didn’t want to mess up his first attempt at a chocolate cake… Never on his 13 years of life had he thought about using his cooking skills for anything besides mackerel, but there was always a first time, right? Makoto on the other hand was watching everything as if he was on the middle of the most interesting cooking show of all time.

“I’m sure it will taste just fine! Hehe… You put a lot of chocolate… That looks so good…”

“That’s the reason why you are so confident, right?” with a small sight from the blue eyed boy, his partner just laughed “I just use the amount marked on the recipe… Let’s see” Taking a little from the still hot pastry, Haruka blew it a little to make it go colder, giving the taste of it from the spoon on his hand to Makoto, whose cheeks were reaching the same level of heat of the oven beside them “Is there something wrong…?”

“N-No! It’s fine! I’ll taste it Haru-chan!” Closing his eyes and bending himself slowly, Makoto took the spoon on his lips… still thinking that, just a few seconds ago, this was so close to Haruka’s lips… It wasn’t this kind of an indirect kiss? A-Ah! He shouldn’t be thinking about this at all! This was a really sweet try from Haru to spend time with him after having multiple and severe breakdowns for weeks entirely… He needed to check himself and don’t make it harder for his friend. But just when he got the dessert on his mouth, he knew that it wasn’t to be any difficult at all “… Oh my… Haru… T-This tastes like heaven, is amaziiiiiing” 

“… T-That’s…” Haruka was the kind of person who didn’t know how to take compliments, by this point on their lives, this was well known by Makoto, who just got close enough and took him into a big hug “H-Hey!”

“Thank you” It came out only as a tiny whisper from his low and sweet voice, but Haruka felt so reassured about it that he couldn’t move anymore, allowing himself to get lost on the calm sensation that he always enjoyed around him.

“It’s not a big deal you know… Also you’ll have to wait until it gets colder to eat more, or your stomach will hurt”

“Haru-chan always worrying about everything haha, it’s ok, I’ll wait then” but he wasn’t letting him go for a while, if couldn’t eat this delicious cake yet, at least he could sense Haruka’s sweet smell a little bit longer for now.


End file.
